gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7 cast
See also: Season 7 The Season 7 cast includes twenty-three starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The cast members are credited in the opening credits of the episodes in which they appear. # Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (7 episodes) # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (6 episodes) # Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister (6 episodes) # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (7 episodes) # Kit Harington as King Jon Snow (7 episodes) # Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish (7 episodes) # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth (7 episodes) # Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark (7 episodes) # Maisie Williams as Arya Stark (6 episodes) # Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre (2 episodes) # Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (5 episodes) # Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand (2 episodes) # Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy (4 episodes) # Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth (5 episodes) # Conleth Hill as Varys (6 episodes) # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (5 episodes) # Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark (5 episodes) # Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn (4 episodes) # Hannah Murray as Gilly (3 episodes) # Joe Dempsie as Gendry (2 episodes) # Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane (4 episodes) # Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (4 episodes) # with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont (6 episodes) Guest starring cast Recurring Returning cast members * Richard Rycroft as Maester Wolkan (6 episodes) * Anton Lesser as Qyburn (5 episodes) * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce (5 episodes) * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (4 episodes) * Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy (4 episodes) * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane (4 episodes) * Richard Dormer as Ser Beric Dondarrion (4 episodes) * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly (4 episodes) * Vladimir Furdik as the Night King (4 episodes) * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr (3 episodes) * Staz Nair as Qhono (4 episodes) * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed (3 episodes) * Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover (3 episodes) * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (3 episodes) * William & James Wilson as Baby Sam (3 episodes) * Neil Fingleton as giant wight (2 episodes) * Mark Gatiss as Tycho Nestoris (2 episodes) * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand (2 episodes) * Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont (2 episodes) * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell (2 episodes) * Gemma Whelan as Yara Greyjoy (2 episodes) * Ian Whyte as giant wight (2 episodes) * Robert Aramayo as young Lord Ned Stark ("The Dragon and the Wolf") * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey ("Dragonstone") * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand ("Stormborn") * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett ("Dragonstone") * Sara Dylan as Bernadette ("The Queen's Justice") * Aisling Franciosi as Lyanna Stark ("The Dragon and the Wolf") * Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie ("Stormborn") * Lucy Hayes as Lady Kitty Frey ("Dragonstone") * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand ("Stormborn") * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark ("Beyond the Wall") Recast characters * Tom Hopper replaces Freddie Stroma as Dickon Tarly (4 episodes) New characters * Jim Broadbent as Archmaester Ebrose (4 episodes) * Brendan Cowell as Harrag (3 episodes) * Megan Parkinson as Lady Alys Karstark (2 episodes) * Harry Grasby as Lord Ned Umber (2 episodes) Single episode * "Dragonstone" **Ed Sheeran as Lannister soldier **Thomas Turgoose as Lannister soldier **William Postlethwaite as Lannister soldier **Paul Ward as poisoned Frey **Brendan Morrissey as Frey Lord **Eamonn Draper as sick maester **Kate Dempsey as serving girl *"Stormborn" **Ben Fox as Crossroads inn patron **Mark Roper as Crossroads inn patron *"The Queen's Justice" **Luke Wilson Hanley as Stark soldier *"The Spoils of War" **Danny Kirrane as Henk **Joseph Quinn as Koner **Breige Roche as **Eamon Keenan as Stark soldier *"Eastwatch" **Laurence Spellman as Gold Cloak #1 **Kevin Eldon as Gold Cloak #2 **Julian Firth as Citadel maester **Philip O'Sullivan as Citadel maester **Adele Smyth-Kennedy as Winterfell girl *"Beyond the Wall" None *"The Dragon and the Wolf" **Wilf Scolding as Rhaegar Targaryen **Tom Chadbon **Guy Oliver-Watts **Adam Slynn as Lannister soldier Category:Cast Category:Season 7